Many surgical procedures involve the fixation of orthopedic implants, such as mandible plates, to a bone or a bone graft. One or more fasteners, such as bone screws, can be used to fix the orthopedic implant to the bone or bone graft. Some orthopedic implants include implant holes that are configured to receive fasteners. As such, these orthopedic implants can be attached to the bone or bone graft by inserting a fastener through each implant hole and into the bone or bone graft. However, it is important that the fasteners do not contact certain areas of the bone. For instance, in mandibular reconstruction, the fasteners should not contact nerves, teeth, and/or dental implants to avoid damaging the nerves, the teeth, the dental implant or any other hardware. It is also important that the fasteners do not interfere with each other when inserted through the implant holes of the orthopedic implant. Therefore, it is desirable to adjust the angulation of the implant holes such that the fasteners do not interfere with each other and do not contact specific tissue portions such as the nerves and teeth. The location and orientation of the nerves and teeth of each patient may vary. Accordingly, it is desirable to produce orthopedic implants that are specifically designed for a particular patient in order to adjust the angulation of the implant holes.